


Family Don't End with Blood

by NightSkyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Case Fic, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Why doesn't Ash have any tags??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyWriter/pseuds/NightSkyWriter
Summary: Short stories about the Winchesters and the family they picked up along the way.-Chapter One - Bobby and Dean vs. IdjitsChapter Two - Ash acts as Sam and Dean's lawyers when they are arrested in a murder investigation
Relationships: Ash & Dean Winchester, Ash & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ash & Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The fluorescent lights that lined the ceiling made the police station look even worse. The walls were a dingy beige and the floor didn't look like it'd been redone since the 70's. They had a total of five desks behind the front counter and only three of them looked occupied. The other two had become catch-all’s.

Dean hoped the two offices in the back were a little better than the front, but he seriously doubted it.

"Here you go, Agent," the Deputy said, dropping the thin file in front of Dean instead of just handing it to him. The Deputy was about an inch shorter than Dean but built like a football player. "I don't know why you'd be looking into this though. It's just some kind of animal. Don't you have something better to do?"

Dean shrugged. "That's what I told Quantico, but what's a guy to do?"

Dean opened the file and started looking through it. If he was going to read it, he had to read it here. Once he got back to where Bobby was sitting, Bobby would try to grab the file to read it himself. He was as bad as Sam. It was probably where Sam had picked up the bad habit.

"I'm surprised they'd send someone like you for a case like this," the Deputy commented.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up from the file.

"You're a suit. This is obviously a wild animal," the Deputy said. "You don't look like you've ever hunted a day in your life. They should have sent someone with more experience."

Dean almost laughed. "The Bureau had to send me. They must have figured out you couldn't handle it."

Dean walked away with the file, rolling his eyes. Every interaction seemed to remind Dean more and more why he didn't like cops.

He scanned the document while walking over to the sitting area then passed it off to Bobby.

"It's just repeating everything we already know," Dean said, sitting down beside Bobby.

Bobby hummed in reply but read the file anyway.

According to the file and the few witnesses that'd been willing to talk to them, the monster was just obliterating the bodies. The thing didn't seem to be able to tell the kidneys from the spleen until it'd tried a bite of every organ and found them unsatisfactory. The only thing it seemed to like was a liver from one of the victims and a few of the hearts from the others. It'd even eaten half of one of the brains.

"You boys didn't say anything about a claw," Bobby said, continuing to analyze the file.

They hadn't found anything on a claw. Dean leaned to look over Bobby's shoulder.

It was mentioned in one sentence on the bottom of the page. The cops hadn't even identified what kind of claw it was yet.

Bobby wasn't scanning. He was meticulously reading the file. And he'd found something.

The file didn't have a picture though.

Dean stood again. "I'll ask Officer Not-Friendly."

Behind him, he almost heard Bobby roll his eyes. For most people, it was a visual thing, but Bobby rolled his eyes so much Dean could hear it.

"Deputy," Dean called, hitting the bell on the counter. It was an obnoxious sound and Dean secretly hoped the Deputy hated the sound as much as Dean would have if he worked in place like this. If Sam was here, he would have sent Dean an annoyed look, but Sam wasn't here. He was out trying to talk with one witness that was proving elusive so far. She'd found the third body and didn't seem to want to talk about it.

Dean hit the bell again.

The Deputy poked his head through the door way that Dean figured was the Deputy's office and sent Dean a glare.

"I need to see some evidence."

The Deputy scowled, but walked over anyway.

"What?"

"The claw that was found in victim number four."

Dean leaned against the counter while the Deputy disappeared into the back.

If it'd left a claw then that ruled Sam's guess of another ghoul that'd decided to go after the living.

Dean clicked his fingers against the counter.

Dean wasn't sure what else would have left such a mess with the bodies. Vamps were usually pretty clean with their kills and they hadn't been able to find any deaths in the area that would make sense for a ghost. If it was a ruguru, that'd explain the mess, but those usually didn't leave so many remains. Werewolves usually only went for the heart and Djinns went for the blood.

It took the Deputy longer than was possibly necessary to bring the claw out. It was in a small plastic bag with the case number written on the top.

Dean took the bag. The claw still had blood on it.

He started back to Bobby.

"Who's the old guy?" The Deputy asked. Dean looked back at him and the Deputy nodded his head at Bobby. "He's another agent, right? Bureau must have known you can't take a case like this."

Before Dean could reply, he heard Bobby speak up.

"No, he's my son. It's bring your father to work day at the Bureau." Bobby flipped a page. "Here's your sign."

Dean snorted a laugh and walked over to where Bobby sat.

Bobby looked up at Dean.

"You really should get some hunting experience," Bobby said, low enough that only Dean could hear.

Dean grinned, shaking his head.

Turns out the claw belonged to an incredibly stupid werewolf. Evidently it didn't figure out that it was supposed to eat the heart until it reached the fifth body. Dean still had trouble believing that it had been a werewolf and he had been the one almost eaten before Sam killed the thing.

A werewolf that had a taste for livers. It was a ridiculous thought, but Dean had seen it with his own eyes.

Sam and Dean were driving back to the motel and Bobby had already gone home. Bobby seemed as annoyed with the werewolf as Dean. What kind of werewolf didn't eat hearts? Dean was almost disgusted with the thing on behalf of werewolves. Sure, werewolves were murderous and ate people, which was problematic, but they usually went by a rulebook. Eat hearts. It wasn't too much to ask that they just stick to the playbook, was it?

Dean flipped on the turn signal and turned at the next stop sign.

"Do you ever forget Bobby isn't our father?" Dean asked, distracting Sam from whatever he was reading on his phone.

Sam glanced over at him, but Dean kept looking at the road.

Dad was irreplaceable. And despite them both being hunters, John and Bobby couldn't be more different. But sometimes, Dean just forgot. He remembered the first time he'd called Bobby 'Dad' by accident. It'd only happened a few times and Bobby never mentioned it. Bobby never brought attention to it, he just answered whatever question Dean had asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I mean, I always figured we were lucky enough to have two."

Dean nodded. He could work with that.


	2. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash acts as Sam and Dean's lawyer to get them out of jail.

Sam sat back against the concrete. The cuffs clanked every time he moved and Sam sent Dean another glare each time. Dean was in the other cell with his jacket folded under his head as he leaned back on the concrete bench. He didn't look nearly as embarrassed as he should. Dean said they wouldn't get caught. They would be in and out of the sealed off office before anyone knew they were there. Even after Sam told him it was a bad idea when they spotted the cops guarding the building, Dean had insisted. And now they were in jail as suspects in a murder investigation.

The room seemed to get more and more boring the longer Sam was there.

It had a small, bar covered window in every cell and one metal chair outside of the cells for guests or guards to sit in. The walls and floors were all concrete.

Sam wanted to reach in his pocket and check if Ellen had responded to his text, but the cops had taken his phone. Good thing he had a passcode on it. They would be held for more than one murder charge if the cops figured out who it was in the cells. So far, the cops had trusted the fake ID's.

Sam had found what he could on the ghost's first victim's computer but he hadn't found much before the cops had shown up. All Sam had found was a few emails that the victim had deleted.

The victim had spoken of a car crash that he and the person he'd been emailing were involved in. It sounded like the car crash was a result of the victim driving after too many beers and someone had died for it.

Sam looked up at the ceiling.

They had been in jail two days already and that was two days they couldn't work on the case. Sam hadn't heard any of the cops talk about another death, but it was only a matter of time. Vengeful spirits didn't just stop on their own. Unless Ellen had contacted a hunter to take care of the job, the ghost was going to kill again.

"Wish I had a ball I could bounce off the wall like-"

"Steve McQueen. I know. Dean, that joke wasn't funny the first time we were thrown in jail together and it isn't funny now."

"It's hilarious."

Sam scowled at the wall. "We shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah, I know. You shouldn't have taken so long. I told you we needed to leave but no, you had to check one more file on that guy's computer."

"No," Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Dean. "I told you we shouldn't have been there at all."

"And see what a mistake that would have been! You wouldn't have been able to check that guy's internet history. What did you find? Anything fun?" The look Dean was making made Sam think Dean wasn't taking about anything relevant to the case.

"You're terrible."

"So, there was?"

"He's dead, Dean."

"Yes, but the question is, did he live?"

Sam was still scowling at Dean when the door into the cell area opened.

"Your clients are in there," the Sheriff said, sounding even more annoyed than the last time Sam had heard him speak.

Sam frowned and sat up.

"Thank ya," a familiar voice replied. "I can take it from here."

"No way," Dean whispered.

Ash stepped into the room where Sam could see him.

He was dressed in a suit and had a briefcase in his hand. The mullet clashed with the outfit in a way that was so...Ash.

That explained the Sheriff's attitude. If anyone could have gotten on the bad side of a person like the sheriff, it was Ash. Even Dean hadn't been able to infuriate the cop like it sounded Ash had managed. If the grin on Dean's face was anything to go on, Dean had figured it out too. Anytime Dean saw an annoyed cop he became unreasonably overjoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, standing at the same time Sam did.

"I am here to meet with my clients," Ash said, gesturing to the two of them.

"You don't have a law degree," Sam said, smiling despite himself.

"You sure about that?" Ash asked. Before Sam could reply, Ash dragged the metal chair over, making a nail-on-a-chalkboard sound against the concrete. Ash sat down looking up at Sam and Dean.

"Jo took care of your friend. Angry one, wasn't it? It nearly destroyed the graveyard before Jo could burn it," Ash said. "You were right, Sam. It was the person killed in the car crash."

Sam nodded. He hadn't expected Ellen to send Jo, but he also wasn't surprised.

"Your mom let Jo take care of it?" Dean asked.

Ash shrugged. "Mom may or may not know we're here."

Dean laughed, shaking his head.

Sam frowned. "But I texted Ellen."

"And you never see Dean's texts before he does? Jo saw your text before mom and deleted it. Jo figured she could handle it. Until she heard you two got caught, then she had to call me."

"Ellen is going to find out," Dean said.

"Yup. Probably."

Sam laughed and went to sit back down.

"Did you two really get caught in the victims office?" Ash said, reading the file from the cops. 

Sam pointed at Dean the same time Dean pointed at Sam.

"His fault," Sam said at the same time as Dean said,

"He was too slow."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. You two have a plan to get out of here?"

"I'm working on it," Dean said.

"He had nothing, " Sam said, earning a glare from Dean.

"Huh. You two are cheery aren't you."

"You try being stuck in a cell with him," Sam said.

Ash shrugged. "Doesn't sound that bad. He gets my movie references most of the time."

"That's because your movie references are all Roadhouse."

"Don't diss the Swayze," Ash said.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Don't imagine being stuck with Dean. Imagine being stuck in a cell with Jo."

Ash frowned. "You have a point," Ash conceded. "Anyway, I have a plan. You want to get out of here?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

Ash took a paper out of his briefcase that looked official enough.

"This should trick them into thinking you're being transferred to your home county, I just need to put your home county in. What did your ID's have as your county?"

"Lake City, Nebraska," Sam said.

"You remember that?" Dean asked. Sam ignored him.

"Alright," Ash said. "I'll go get this taken care of."

Ash stood and picked up his briefcase.

"Hey, Ash," Dean called when Ash was almost to the door. "Thanks."

Ash winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment! ❤️❤️❤️  
> 


End file.
